The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic devices, such as, but not limited to, transformers, inductors, filters, baluns, couplers, diplexers, multiplexers, modules, chokes, and/or the like.
Some known electronic devices include planar bodies, such as circuit boards, that include a magnetic component built into the planar body. The magnetic component may include a magnetic body (e.g., a ferrite core) that is disposed within a recess of the planar body. One or more conductive coils extend around the magnetic body to form the magnetic component. Examples of such a magnetic component include, but are not limited to, transformers, inductors, filters, baluns, couplers, diplexers, multiplexers, modules, chokes, and/or the like.
During fabrication of some known planar electronic devices, air, moisture, and/or other fluids can become trapped within the recess that holds the magnetic body of the magnetic component. The trapped air, moisture, and/or other fluids may damage the planar electronic device. For example, trapped air may expand within the recess when subjected to elevated temperatures during a subsequent fabrication step (e.g., a solder reflow step) and/or when the planar electronic device is subjected to environmental (i.e., ambient) temperature changes. Expansion of the air may break, fracture, and/or otherwise damage one or more components and/or layers of the planar electronic device. Moreover, and for example, moisture and/or other fluids that remain trapped within the recess that holds the magnetic body may corrode the magnetic body. Such damage caused by the expanded air, moisture, and/or other fluids may degrade operation of the planar electronic device and/or cause the planar electronic device to fail.